Fire Emblem: Aftermath
by Pensage
Summary: The Avatar wakes up in an oddly familiar field, and soon finds that after his disappearance in the wake of Grima's defeat, he was not forgotten. New threats soon arise to threaten Chrom's Halidom, so Lucan will once again have to take up arms and lead his fellow Shepherds to victory. Romance, adventure and action will reign. R&R! (Takes place after the ending of FE: Awakening.)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a Fire Emblem: Awakening fic, taking place after the ending of ****_one of the best gosh-darn games I've ever played in my entire life ever_****. Seriously, it's freakin' amazing.**

**Anywho, this is the first chappy of ****_Fire Emblem: Aftermath. _****Read and Review to your heart's content, and I hope you like it!**

* * *

_God, it's so… bright…_

_Wait… where am I?_

I open my eyes, but the brilliance of the sun makes me wince. _Am I… outside?_ Once my eyes adjust, I see blue, and a few scattered splotches of white. A warm breeze tickles my face, and a strand of hair flops down into my view. _What on earth am I doing out here? I don't remember anything…_

I lie in the grass for a few moments, allowing my thoughts to straighten themselves out. I'm painfully aware of the memories that soon start to realign themselves; I remember the war first. I close my eyes, my heart pounding as it all comes back in a rush, the war with Plegia and the Valmian Invasion crashing against my aching head. _Wait, I thought those wars ended_, I think to myself, _and if that's the case, that still doesn't explain why I'm out in the middle of a field somewhere_. Muscles straining, I struggle to sit up, my gloved hands sliding across the dirt.

_"Chrom, I think I see him!"_

My neck resists, but I manage to turn slightly, and I see someone running through the grass towards me. Though the haze is difficult to penetrate, it only takes a moment for me to recognize the young girl who is now mere steps away from-

"_LUCAN_!" I'm tackled to the ground by a riotous ball of squealing hysterics, and though the breath is knocked out of me and I think she might've cracked one of my ribs, I look up at her and manage a small smile.

"Hey, Lissa."

"_HEY_?! You disappear off the face of the earth, and the most you can manage is hey?!" Her curls bouncing as she hops back up to her feet, Lissa sniffs her nose and wipes what looks to be a tear from her eye. "I can't believe it… Chrom was right!"

"Please, little sister… give me a little more credit." A hand firmly grasps my wrist, and as I'm pulled to my feet I see Chrom, Prince of Ylisse, standing before me. He grins, then says, "I'm so glad we found you, Lucan."

I smile, and though I'm still a bit unsteady on my feet, I manage to say, "I… I'm confused. I remember you guys, and the wars, but… what am I doing here? And what does Lissa mean when she says disappear?"

"You don't remember?" I shake my head, and Chrom says, "You sacrificed yourself to kill the Fell Dragon, Grima. You just… faded into thin air." Chrom pauses. "You've been gone for almost two years, brother."

"Really?" Though I'm struck with disbelief for a moment, I can see the truth in Chrom's eyes, and snippets of the battle with Grima soon begin to flicker into view. _Saying goodbye was the hardest part, and yet here I am, standing before my closest friends_. I glance over Chrom's shoulder and see Frederick approaching, and I smile and shout, "Ho there, Frederick!"

"Lucan, my friend!" the Great Knight says, dismounting in one swift motion. Clapping a gauntleted hand onto my shoulder, he says, "It is so good to see you again, sir… the Shepherds haven't been the same without you."

"Thank you, Frederick," I say with a nod. I turn to Chrom, and he and Lissa are caught in an embrace, which puzzles me for a moment.

Releasing his sister, Chrom turns to me and I'm surprised to see a sheen in his eyes. Damn… the only time I ever saw him cry was when Emmeryn was lost… I cough nervously, and Chrom says, "We've all missed you, Lucan. You kept us all safe through all manners of strife, and you always put your brothers-in-arms before yourself."

Lissa then stepped forward with her arms out, and when I saw that she was desperately trying to hold back tears, my heart broke. Sweeping her fragile frame into my arms, I feel my throat tighten with emotion of my own. I take a deep breath, and I look over Lissa's head at Chrom and Frederick. "You're my family," I say, "and I'd do anything for you." _And if I had to, I'd throw my life on the line a hundred more times. After all_…

_You're all that I have._

* * *

It's been two days since I woke up in that field; it was actually the same field that those three first found me in, oddly enough. _It's a strange world we live in_, I'd thought when I'd realized where I was.

As we make our way back to Ylisstol, Lissa takes the time to fill me in on what's happened since the defeat of Grima. "Well Chrom and Sumia are expecting a second baby, which is exciting… I'm glad, because Lucina seems to get quite lonely when her parents are busy, and Cherche and I can only entertain her for so long. Oh, and Vaike and Sully are together still!"

"Is that so?" I ask, a wry smile crossing half of my lips. "I'm astounded she has yet to tear off his head…"

"Oh, don't you worry, sir," Frederick says over his shoulder, "He's gotten his share of beatings in the sparring ring from Miss Sully." I laugh, and Lissa chuckles behind her hands. "And Lissa, I believe Lucan was more looking to be caught up on how the Halidom has fared since his absence."

"Oh don't be such a bore, Freddy," Lissa says, to the Great Knight's displeasure and my amusement. "Well things are going quite well, I suppose," she says, her brow furrowing slightly. "The new King of Plegia has been very apologetic, and has been providing loads of relief to everyone Gangrel and Validar hurt. Oh, and Flavia's still in charge up in Ferox, 'cause there hasn't been another Khan appointed yet."

"And our Valmian neighbors?" I ask. "Have they been behaving themselves?"

"Actually," Chrom says, "Valm was eradicated almost entirely after we defeated them. Apparently, once we weakened their military, the conquered states rebelled and practically crushed them into the dirt."

"Serves them right!" Lissa says proudly, puffing out her chest. She then turns back to me and asks, "So are you excited to see everyone again, Lucan?"

I think for a moment. Well, it sounds like they really missed me… maybe they haven't totally forgotten me yet. I flash her a grin. "Damn right I am," I say, earning a laugh from Chrom and an energetic squeal from the ever-hyper Lissa. "Shouldn't we be there soon?"

"Yes, milord," Frederick says.

"You… you really don't have to call me that," I say, blushing slightly in embarassment. "I'm no royal like these two," I add with a gesture to Chrom and Lissa, the latter of whom giggles.

"Sire, you gave your life for ours," Frederick says sternly, and the others and I are silenced by his tone. "You are a hero, and that is enough for me."

* * *

We arrive after nightfall, and seeing as most of the others are either asleep or busy, Chrom lets me head straight to my old room. I walk down the hall, and I hear laughter on the other side of one of the walls; the barracks, I think with a smile. I pass by a few bedrooms, and then reach a flight of stairs to head to the next floor.

Though Chrom, Lissa and Frederick obviously have rooms in the Exalted Castle, they often prefer to stay here in the barracks so they can be closer to their fellow Shepherds. Their rooms are larger than those of the others, but not by much; they aren't the kind of people to be greedy, after all.

I pass by their rooms, and then I reach the door at the end of the hall: my room. I stand in silence, heart pounding as I try in vain to muster the courage to open the door, knowing that when I do, I'll be fully thrown back into my old life. I close my eyes, willing my breathing to slow down, the sounds of laughter and splintering wood from downstairs making me smile. _Oh, who am I trying to kid_, I think as I open my eyes. _This is where I belong._

I open the door.

My room is the same as it was when I left it; larger than the others, more out of necessity than anything else. A large table dominates the first area, and it's still covered with maps and open books, a long scroll - _A Treatise On Mounted Combat_ - dangling off one edge. I walk up to the table, and I cast a long look around as I wind the scroll back up. _It's… clean_, I realize. Running a finger along the desk, I feel my brows furrow in mild confusion. _Someone's cleaned my room recently… but if they didn't know I'd be coming back…_ The implications of my realization come quickly, and I feel my throat tighten up again.

I walk around the desk, taking note of the packed bookshelves, the random trinkets from our past adventures. The memories are surreal in how long ago they took place… I was just a kid when Chrom and I saved that village, I think when I see the small wooden sculpture one of the townspeople gave me as a thank-you.

I drift across the worn wooden floor, avoiding the creaking board that always used to startle me late at night, and I feel as though I'm dreaming. The crack in the doorframe from when Frederick bashed the door open - fearing for my life when I'd actually just cut myself shaving, then let out an embarassingly loud yelp - is rough under my finger, and the armchair in front of the window is as melancholy as the day I fell into it and wept for Emmeryn's death. I swallow heavily, then move on.

My bed is as well-kempt as the rest of my little corner of the world, the sheets as tight as drums and the pillows recently fluffed. I open the wardrobe, and see my robes, and I reach forward and draw my sword, a broad-bladed _schiavona_, from its sheath hung on the wall. It feels warm in my hand, as though I'd only held it moments before, and I put it back in its place, a haze still dancing at the fringes of my mind. _Lucan, Grandmaster of the Shepherds_. I turn and meet the gaze of my reflection, and I watch the forest-green orbs soften.

I undress quickly, and I run a hand back through my long, brown hair, its range of colors matching those in my scruffy, sorry excuse for a beard. I look at myself in the mirror one last time, and I smile. _Welcome home, old friend._

My head hits the pillow, and within moments, sleep takes me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two of _FE: Aftermath_. If that isn't the fic you're here for, please make your way to one of the two exits located at the front of the keyboard. If you plan to stay for the duration of the chapter, please turn off all cellular devices (we wouldn't want Libra to accuse you of witchcraft when your phone goes off).**

**Read and Review! Hope ya like it!**

* * *

I wake up just before dawn, and I sit in my armchair watching the Sun rise. _Almost two years… _I sigh, resting my chin on my palm and looking at the blank patch of skin on the back of my hand. _It quite literally feels like it's been mere days, _I think, my eyes slipping closed. I just breathe, the Sun's warmth on my face reminding me that I'm alive.

I get up and get dressed, my robes fitting me as well as ever. I leave the armor off - today should be combat-free - and just wear some breeches and a plain white shirt under my Grandmaster's cloak. I gaze at my reflection for a few minutes, and I come to realize that I can _see _those two years… I'm twenty-four, for Naga's sake. _Time has been as relentless as ever in my absence, it seems, _I think, _but hey, I'm still young, even with a couple extra years_.

A quiet knock comes at the door, and I stretch my arms as I straighten out my cloak, a yawn rising up from my chest as I walk to the entry-way. I open the heavy wooden door and see Lissa standing in the hall, who gives me a quick wave, her curled pony-tails bouncing trembling as she moves. "Good morning, Lucan!"

"Morning, Lissa," I say with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Chrom's gathering everyone downstairs in the Barracks," she says, "and he wants you to come down now. And _no chickening out_," she growls, wagging a finger in my face. "He and I agreed that everyone should find out you're alive at the same time."

I sigh. _Well, this should be nice and traumatic_. "All right, Princess, lead the way," I say, gesturing down the hall. The petite blonde squeals in glee at my cooperation, clapping her hands in front of her chest and turning to skip towards the stairs. _She hasn't changed a bit_. I laugh as I trail behind her, casually brushing my hair back with the hand that isn't stuck in one of my cloak's many pockets.

Lissa and I walk side-by-side as we approach the Barracks, and honestly, I'm glad she's here. She was always able to calm me, and even now, I feel as though she's my own sister. Thoughts are running through my head like wild horses, trampling my senses and tossing each other against my weary mind. _I'm about to walk into a room full of people who've thought me dead for nearly two years_, I think, my mouth dry. _What do I say? What do I do? Gods, I'm gonna get back at those two for this little adventure…_

I'm forcefully snapped out of my haze when Lissa's tiny hand grabs my arm. I look at her quizzically to see her grin and gesture to my left; when I turn, I realize that we've arrived, the tall double doors of the Barracks standing before us. My breath catches in my throat, and my mind goes blank. Fortunately, I hear that Chrom is just now addressing the Shepherds gathered within, so Lissa and I stand together in silence, listening attentively.

Some of the Shepherds are chatting nonchalantly, but Chrom's clear voice suddenly rings out, silencing them all: "It's been almost two years since Grima, the Fell Dragon, was defeated. Two years of peace - but also two years of mourning." Silence. "It was on that day, when all hope seemed lost, that one of our own, a brave, selfless soul, sacrificed himself to save our world, our home, and our lives." I hear gasps from the other side of the door, and Lissa meekly whimpers, grabbing my hand. I give it a comforting squeeze, and she returns it as Chrom continues. "Lucan… was a friend. He was a warrior, a leader, and a great man. Not a day goes by that he leaves my heart," he says, emotion heavy in his voice, "and I know that you all feel the same." I look down at my feet, closing my eyes, willing myself not to be brought to tears by Chrom's words. "To be a Shepherd is to be part of a family, and I speak for us all when I say that Lucan was… the greatest brother one could ask for."

"Here here," a voice responds. _Vaike_, I realize, and I can't help but smile as other voices join in, praising a lost comrade. _Praising me_, I think, and I feel a tear run down my cheek.

"I know that losing a friend is… one of the hardest things one can go through," Chrom says, "but the beautiful thing about this world is that making _new _friends can be one of the most rewarding." He pauses, and I hear whispering, and one look from Lissa affirms my realization: the Shepherds haven't recruited since the day I vanished, so they aren't happy to hear that Chrom went out and picked up a new member. "So now, I'm proud to introduce…"

"The newest Shepherd."

Lissa steps forward, and I follow; we each place a hand on one side of the double doors, and when our eyes meet, she smiles, her eyes wet. I look back to the gap in the doors, which now swing open with soundlessly, and with only a few steps, I find myself standing in the main hall of the Barracks. The room is hushed instantly, and as I glance around, I see shock, disbelief, pain, and hope in every pair of eyes before me. I swallow nervously, then part my lips, saying through the silence:

"Miss me?"

* * *

"_Miss me_?! Seriously?" Vaike bellows through his booming laughter, clouting me over the head with his calloused palm.

"It's the best I could come up with on the spot!" I say, my face barely sticking out through the mass of screaming, crying bodies that I've been trapped beneath since my 'grand' entrance. "Eloquence shouldn't be expected of someone in that situation!"

"Oh shut it, you clod," Maribelle says through her tears, batting my shoulder with her parasol, which hasn't become any softer in my absence. "Can't you just be quiet and let the rest of us celebrate your return in peace?"

"I can barely _breathe_," I gasp, feeling someone shift their weight off of my chest, "so shutting up won't be a problem."

The entire Barracks is an emotional typhoon, and I'm now sat on the edge of a table with everyone crowded around me: Vaike, Sully, Libra, Cordelia, Lissa, Chrom, Frederick… even Lon'qu is here, and is that… a _smile _on his face? "Okay, man-spawn," Panne says, trying to wipe her eyes without giving herself away, "where the _hell _have you been?"

The room is silent now, and I take a deep breath before responding. "Well… I don't remember much from the fight with Grima. One second I'm fighting, then I'm turning transparent…" I pause, coughing into my fist. "It was like falling asleep… and then I was gone. I had no idea how long I was gone… I was just floating, as if I was in a void…" I go silent, a shiver crawling up my spine at the thought of the purgatory in which I'd slept. "Then I just woke up, in the same field where Chrom first found me," I say, pointing at the Exalt.

"Well Gregor happy you did!" the Mercenary shouts, and the rest of them take up the cheer, grinning through tears and relieved expressions, and I feel happier than I ever remember being in my life. _This is where I belong… this is home._

"Alright everyone," Frederick says, and the tone in his voice shuts the others up instantly, though many of them groan some choice words under their breath. "Today's training is still scheduled, so you'd all better get your behinds in gear!" Sighs and a 'Shove it up your ass' from Vaike ring out across the Barracks, but one sharp glare from the imposing Great Knight sends the Shepherds scurrying to their rooms. He turns and asks, "Will you be joining us, Lucan?"

"Yes, I think so," I say, "but I'll have to change into something more suitable for training; wouldn't want my cloak to get filthy from sparring," I add, more to please the still-glowering Frederick than anything.

"Oh, how I've loathed being the only sensible gentleman around here," Frederick sighs. Chrom and I laugh, and then I leave the main hall to head to my room and change into something more suited to the hot, late-summer air out in the Training Yard.

I'm alone for a few seconds at most before I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Cherche standing behind me, her eyes shimmering with awe at the sight of me. _Hopefully this overwhelming reverence will fade… _I think, but honestly, I'm not really all that bothered by it. _Not _because I'm a narcissist, but because I love seeing them all so… _happy_. Judging from Chrom's little speech earlier, I was mourned as a war hero and as a friend, and I'm as glad as they are that, as it turns out, I'm not dead.

I meet Cherche's wide-eyed gaze, and I smile. "How've you been, Cherche?"

"It's been… quiet," she says softly, her words delicate and her accent still quite noticable, despite the amount of time she's been in Ylisse. "I… I'm glad you're back, sir."

I laugh, then shake my head and say, "Please… Lucan is fine."

"Okay… Lucan," she says, and she almost jumps, as if surprised at herself. I chuckle, and she blushes slightly before composing herself. "Was your room to your liking? I know it's been a while, but I did my best…"

"Wait," I say, holding a hand up to stop her. "Did you… are you the one who's been cleaning my room?" She nods. "I… I don't know what to say, Cherche! That's very kind of you, albeit a bit… confusing."

"How? When you were… gone…" She pauses, and I inwardly wince when I see pain flash in her eyes. Cherche and I were always on good terms, but I can't say we were ever particularly _close_, and even _she _feels this way? "Well, no one wanted to go into your room, and I… well, I thought it'd be an insult to leave it unattended, gathering dust…"

"I understand," I say, "and I think that it's truly an amazing gesture. Thank you, Cherche." Her face is beaming now, and I grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go change so I can hit the sparring ring; maybe I'll see you out there?"

"Definitely," she says.

"Good." I give her a quick nod, then turn and head up the stairs; I can't be sure, but I thought I might have heard Cherche sigh as I walked away. I give my head a quick shake as I open the door to my room. _Must be imagining things_.

* * *

***shipshipshipshippetyship***

**Wait, what was that? Who said that?**

**Must be imagining things.**

**Like what ya see? Be sure to review (constructive criticism is always appreciated), and follow/favorite if you wanna see what happens next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Chapter Three, comin' at ya!"**

**Hey, who let Vaike into the intro? ... Is he gone? Oh, thank-**

**"Enjoy the Chapter! TEACH'S ORDERS!"**

**Damn.**

* * *

A warm breeze caresses my face as I step outside, and I can feel my mood lighten with every breath of the fresh summer air. The Training Yard is a wide open space behind the Barracks, and there are fenced-off areas with everything from weights to targets to a sparring ring, which is where I'm headed now.

"So Lucan, my man," Vaike says, dropping a free weight to fall in step beside me. "You here for Teach's "Get Shredded" work-out program?"

I laugh, then reply, "Not now, Vaike; I'm sparring today. I need to see if I still have my skills from before the… well, you know."

"The Vaike's decided to call it the Vanishing," the Warrior says. "And alrighty! But who are you gonna spar with?"

"Well," I say, "I was planning on working on swordplay first, so…"

"So I'll be his challenger," a gruff voice says. I turn to see Lon'qu standing behind me, and as soon as he speaks, it feels as though ever person in the Yard is watching us. _Even before I left, Lon'qu was one of the best swordsmen I've ever encountered… and I can only assume he's grown stronger since then._

I think for a second, then say, "Thank you, Lon'qu. I'd be honored if you would spar with me." He nods, and a small smile crosses his lips as we shake hands and make our way to the Ring.

A few minutes later, Lon'qu and I are facing off from opposite sides of the Sparring Ring, and it seems as though almost all of the Shepherds are either gathered at the fence or watching from where they themselves are training. _An audience… delightful_, I think, and I see in Lon'qu's dark, flashing eyes that he feels the same.

The preparations are quick: I enchant both of our swords, allowing us to hit each other with them without doing any damage, aside from giving our target an unpleasant shock. Due to the sheer heat of the day - Ylisse can get get quite muggy in the last weeks of summer - we're both bare from the waist up, and I'm glad that my physique hasn't been negatively affected by my time spent… elsewhere.

"Are you ready?" Lon'qu calls out, hushing the crowd. We both drop into our stances, which reflect our vastly different styles of fighting: his _katana _is made for quick, precise attacks, while my _schiavona _is perfect for parries and ripostes. Though polar opposites, our styles make for… _interesting _duels.

I take a deep breath, and I can feel the eyes of our audience on me. I look at Lon'qu, and I see excitement in his eyes; _he's been waiting two years_, I think, _and now his old sparring partner is back. And he's… _"Ready."

As soon as the word leaves my lips, Lon'qu throws himself forward, his blade lashing at the left side of my neck. _Damn, he's gotten even faster,_ I think, and I barely have time to whip my sword-hand up, the basket around my fist knocking his sword aside. I try to clip him with my pommel as he passes me, but my backhanded swing only meets air. He lands lightly behind me, and as he turns, I thrust my blade towards his chest, and our weapons meet, sparks flying as the enchantments clash atop steel.

A few swings later, we're both untouched and locked at our crossguards, standing mere inches from one another. Our eyes meet for a moment, and what I makes me grin: _He's been training for this._

_And I'd hate to disappoint._

* * *

Lon'qu and I sparred for over an hour, without a single break break called for by either side. The crowd has died off - mostly due to Frederick dragging a number of the rubber-necking Shepherds back to their training - but a few are still standing at the fence, one of whom waves me over as I towel myself off.

"That was one hell of a bout, Lucan," Chrom says with a smile, and I return it. He isn't wearing his armor, but Falchion is still at his side, and his arm is around Sumia's waist. The Pegasus Knight is starting to show, and her hands are resting gently atop her bump as she looks at me.

"It's so good to see you out there," Sumia says in her soft, delicate voice. "It's like this big, jumbled-up family is whole again."

I put my hand on her shoulder, and say, "I'm just glad to be back."

"Ol' Teach can think of someone _else _who's glad you're back!" He saunters up and throws an arm around Chrom, who sighs deeply. When he sees my quizzical expression, Vaike goes on, "You and Lon'qu had some avid fans when you were prancin' around all shirtless and shit out there," he says, and when Chrom glares at him, he mumbles something that sounds less like 'sorry' and more like 'chill out'.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well you didn't hear this from me, cause the Vaike ain't no gossip," he said, leaning over the fence conspiratorially, "but I've heard that the Valkyrie has a thing for your sparring buddy."

"Mirabelle? Really?" I turn and look across the Yard, and it only takes a quick glance at her to see the way she's looking at Lon'qu. "Hm, wouldn't have expected that," I say.

"Then again," Chrom says as he and Sumia turn to head back inside, "I doubt you expected Sully to choose Vaike, eh?"

"True..." I say, "I wouldn't expect her to stoop that low." Chrom, Sumia and I share a laugh, and even Vaike joins in, being a good sport as always. I then throw a plain white shirt on and hop the fence to head over to the weights, and Vaike tags along, seeing as when it comes to sheer strength, he's practically unmatched. We walk in silence for a moment before curiosity gets the better of me and I say, "So…"

"Don't worry, Lucan, the Vaike wasn't gonna leave you hangin' about your 'fan'!" he says, winking obnoxiously. _Well at least he isn't telling me about this really loudly or anything_. "Well first off, that gloomy honey with the killer body was creepin' on ya from behind a tree. Surprise surprise, eh?" He says with a laugh.

"Not really… Tharja was always a bit… infatuated with me. And I think that's putting it lightly," I say. "Any other inane wisdom you'd like to share with me?"

"Well there was another lady, see," Vaike says, "and she actually asked Teach about ya… she seemed real interested in ya, too. Didn't know her, though."

"Wait… what?" I ask, stopping in my tracks. "Was she a Shepherd?" He shakes his head. "Well what did she look like?"

"She was real pale, with white hair and blue eyes… pretty strange-lookin', if ya ask me." Vaike turns and looks around the Yard with narrowed eyes, and a moment later he says, "There she is!"

I turn and see a young woman running towards me. Her porcelain skin and piercing eyes are almost… _ethereal_, and as she nears me, I notice that a number of nearby Shepherds are equally as entranced by her. She suddenly comes to a halt right in front of me, and before I can say anything or ask why she's come looking for me, she says, "I need your help, Lucan of Ylisse."

I stand motionless for a moment, thrown totally off-guard by the sudden arrival of a stranger, who inexplicably knows who _I _am. "Who are you?" I ask, my hand on my sword, "and why have you come here?"

"My name is Mila," she says, "and I have traveled here from my homeland of Fraustfel to find you, and to transmit a message."

"Wait… did you say you're from Fraustfel?" I turn to see that Chrom has come back outside, apparently having heard about the mysterious stanger. "The Northern Continent?" he asks.

"You are correct, Exalt of Ylisse," Mila says. "My people, the Fel, do not often leave their home, but in light of recent events, I had no choice but to travel here, to Ylisstol."

"Why?" I ask again. "Did you say you're looking for help?"

"Yes," she said, her voice raw. Her eyes flicked over our shoulders, and I saw Chrom look back, confusion evident on his face. "I… I'm not safe, and it's only a matter of time until they find me… but I came here to beg for your help, Lucan of the Shepherds. Without your legendary skills, I… _we_ are without hope."

"Until _who _finds you?" Frederick asks. "Are you in danger?"

"He sent some of his Wraiths to track me down and bring me back…" she whispers, her eyes wide and her entire body trembling with fright. "He won't rest until Fraustfel is a graveyard…"

"Over our dead bodies," Chrom says, and she looks at him, surprised by the confidence and courage in his voice. "Frederick, alert the others that we are now harboring an endangered emissary from another nation, and that we might have some... _unwanted_ company before this is sorted out." The Great Knight nods, and as he walks away, Mila looks at me, her sky-blue eyes drilling into my own.

"You have to stop him," she pleads.

"Who?" She goes very still, and when she speaks, I feel a chill run down my spine, as if a winter breeze is whirling through the air.

"_Galgoreth_."

Chrom suddenly draws his sword, and when I look at him, he says, "Did you hear that?" I shake my head, but I draw my own weapon all the same, and I hear some of the others follow suit as they make their way back towards the Barracks. "It sounded like… I'm not sure. Sort of like… whistling?…"

Before I can respond, Mila screams, the sound shattering the air. "_Help me!" _I look back to her and when I glance down, I see a pale, skeletal hand of ice jutting out of the ground, its bony, splintered fingers wrapped around the Fel woman's slender ankle.

"We're under attack!" Chrom bellows, his sword flashing as he points across the Yard, away from the Barracks. As I grab Mila and try to pull her out of the hand's grasp, I glance over my shoulder and see others like it rising from the ground, followed by… _oh gods, what are those things_?

The Wraiths are all different in form and size, but they at their cores, they have a lot in common: they look like spirits or demons made entirely of ice, and they do _not _look friendly. I look back down and kick at the hand that's grasping Mila, and when it shatters, I laugh. _So they might be fragile_, I think, _but I'm sure they're more than they seem. _My suspicion is suddenly affirmed when a spear of ice flies past my head, stabbing deep into the ground several yards away. "Everybody inside!" I bellow, ushering a trembling Mila towards one of the doors of the Barracks. "And someone bring me a fire tome!"

"Here, sir!" I look up to where I heard the voice, and I see an open window, which Frederick is hanging out of. He tosses a crimson book down to me, and I catch it with my left hand, the spine landing in my palm and the pages flipping open.

_Time to see how they like a taste of flames, _I think as I turn to face the Wraiths. The other Shepherds are safely inside the Barracks, and all of the doors are closed tight save for one, and I glance back to see Mila looking out anxiously over Sully's shoulder. Our eyes meet for a moment, and I flash her a smile before I look back to my frigid foes.

My sword pointed to the ground to my right, I glance down at the open tome, and in a brilliant flash, an intricately crafted wave of knowledge crashes over me. Though the human mind cannot comprehend the true workings of magic, we can serve as its vessels, channeling the power held by our enchanted texts. As I tear my eyes from the scorching pages before me, I feel the power coursing through my body, and I toss the tome aside, my lips curling in a wicked grin. The Wraiths are still charging, but little do they know that Frederick was _very _clever in his choice of tome to provide me.

"_Hailfire!" _

My left hand held towards the Wraiths, I feel a sudden _pull _on my body as the magic leaves my mortal frame. Sparks leap from my hands, sparks ignite into flames, and flames roar into a raging inferno, splitting and twisting through the air like the heads of a hydra. As I stagger backwards, the flames tear through the Wraiths, vaporizing their crystalline frames with ease.

My knees hit the ground, and spots dance before my eyes. _Damn, I can't remember the last time a spell drained me this much… I definitely need to get in some practice._ I cough into my elbow as I sheath my sword, and I feel a hand clap onto my shoulder.

"Remind me not to piss you off, mate," Gaius says as he offers me a hand, and I laugh as he helps me to my feet. "That was one hell of a show, and it looks like all those floating ice-cubes are gone."

"Good," I say, and I glance over the thief's shoulder to see Chrom running towards me. My breath quickens when I see the look in his eyes, and I quickly ask, "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"It's Mila," he says, wiping sweat from his brow. "She collapsed, and we can't rouse her." I tense up, and I hear Gaius gasp under his breath. "Vaike and Gregor are carrying her to the infirmary, and every healer we can find is on their way."

"Let's go," I say, and Chrom nods. My head spins as I pick up my tome, and as I do, I think, _Gods, what have we gotten ourselves into?_ Shaking my head, I run after Gaius and the Exalt, and as the wooden doors of the Barracks swing shut behind us, I fear that Ylisse may very well be in danger once more.

* * *

**Yay, mysterious OCs! Shirtless swordfighting! Magic!**

**Haha be sure to leave a Review, and Favorite/Follow if you like what ya see!**

**Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, it's been a bit longer of a gap between these chapters, but I was on vacation and hey, college isn't a walk in the park! Excuses aside, I like how this one turned out (especially a certain scene), so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! :) Anywho, on with the show!**

* * *

The first thing I notice when I wake up is someone's hand on my neck. I scream, my eyes shooting open as I roll away from the sensation, my arms flailing madly; suddenly, two more hands grab my wrists, but their touch is gentle, and something about them makes me feel calm.

"You're okay." I look towards the voice and see the Grandmaster standing next to the bed, a small smile on his face. He releases my wrists - which he apparently grabbed to prevent me from hurting myself - and he helps me sit up. A fair-faced young woman is writing something down, her hand still hovering near me, and I realize that she was the one touching my throat. "Don't mind Libra," Lucan says, "he was just checking your pulse. He's one of our finest healers."

_He?_..

"Where am I?"

"You're in our Barracks," Lucan says. "The infirmary, to be exact; Libra was just telling me that the reason you collapsed was because one of those foul creatures managed to clip you with a hex or curse of some kind." He sits down slightly at the end of the bed, and as he does so, the Exalt enters the room. Lucan turns to him and says, "Well, Chrom? What did Tharja and Miriel find?"

"Those Wraiths don't leave much of a trace," the dark-haired royal says, "but Tharja found a shard of one of them that hadn't had chance to melt. Miriel's analyzing it as we speak."

"Good," Lucan says with a small nod. My head's still spinning, but my eyes manage to pick out some of the young man's features; a sharp, defined jaw, high cheekbones, dark eyelashes. _I wonder if all Ylisseans are this handsome? _I'm lost in thought for a moment before I realize that Lucan's turned to face me once more. I fidget nervously when his green eyes meet mine, and he asks, "And you, Mila? How are you feeling?"

I sit in silence for a moment, and my eyes close as I try to shift my weight around; I wince almost immediately. "I feel… weak," I say softly, "and a queer pain in my chest seems to be lingering."

"I am not familiar with the make-up of this curse," Libra says, sitting back in his chair, "and I have seen many hexes and dark enchantments in my day. I honestly cannot say what sort of lingering effects it could have," he says, making my eyes grow wide, "but I'll keep an eye on you and make sure you remain as well as possible."

"Thank you," I say, my mouth dry.

"Get some rest, Mila," Lucan says. "We'll talk more when you're feeling better and that damn hex is out of your system." With that, he and Chrom leave the room, leaving me alone with Libra.

"So you are one of the Northern Folk?" the healer says after a few moments of silence, his hands deftly flipping through a large book. He looks up at me, and I nod. "Your people are usually reclusive… times must be changing indeed if you came here." He stands, his robes rustling, and I'm struck by the kindness in his eyes as he smiles at me. "I think it's time you try to stand. Here, take my hands."

Swinging my legs over the side of the raised cot I'm lying on, I reach out and take Libra's hands, his gauntlets cold to the touch. Though I'm unsteady at first and nauseousness threatens to throw me back down, I manage to stand, the blonde War Priest keeping me balanced. I look up from my feet and find his eyes very close to mine, and I feel myself blush. "Th-thank you," I say softly.

"No thanks are necessary, milady," he says with a smile, and I return it with surprising ease.

* * *

"What do we know about Fraustfel?" I ask, my hands flat on either side of a map of the known world. I'm in the 'battle room' of the Barracks, where much of our planning, strategizing and discussion is based.

Lucan sighs, then says, "Not much, unfortunately. It's bitterly cold, and their capitol city is somewhere in this vicinity." He points to an area at the tip of their southernmost mountain range. "I'm still not sure what to think of all this, Chrom," he adds. "Why would that emmisary some here of all places?"

I shrug. "It's hard to say… though your reputation seemed to proceed you," I say with a small smirk. "Perhaps whoever sent her had heard of your feats in the Plegian and Valmese wars."

"She wasn't sent by anyone." Lucan and I turn, and we see Libra walking into the room, pausing long enough for a quick bow in my direction. "Miss Mila has informed me that she came of her own volition."

"So she travelled all this way alone?" Lucan asks.

"No, actually," Libra says. "Apparently, she was initially travelling with her brother, but they were separated during their first run-in with these 'wraiths'."

I think for a moment, then turn and look to Frederick, who's standing in the corner with his hands on his sword, which stands on its point on the stone floor. "If the brother of this emmisary arrives, do not immediately confront him; from what I've seen, they might be on our side," I say. "Understood?"

"Yes, milord," the knight sternly says with a nod.

"I'm going to go look over any notes or texts I can find on the Fel and their homeland," Lucan says, stepping back from the table. "If anything comes up, please don't hesitate to let me know," he adds, sharing a knowing look with me; _when don't I let him know?_ I think, smiling inwardly.

"All right then," I say to the Shepherds standing before me, "dismissed."

* * *

The sun is warm on my cheeks as I sit, leaning back on the large tree in the corner of the Yard. It towers over all those around it, and ever since I first arrived at the Barracks, the sanctuary of its low-hanging branches has helped me relax. I lean my head back against the bark, the gentle curve of the trunk hugging against my back, and I let out a soft sigh as my eyes slip closed, the book in my hands lying lazily upon my knees. _Already so much excitement, and I have yet to be back for a week_. I remain still for a few minutes, the breeze tickling my face, until I hear rustling nearby. I almost jump, but I almost immediately determine it to be footsteps of someone walking, so I relax a bit and keep my eyes closed until a shadow passes in front of me.

I open my eyes, and I see a fellow Shepherd standing before me, one hand tucking a strand of crimson hair behind her ear. "Hello, Lucan."

"Cordelia," I say with a smile, setting my book aside atop a stack of its brethren, "how are you?"

"I am… well," she says softly, her words delicate, contrary to her prowess in battle and her outwardly confident personality. _Perhaps she has changed in the past years,_ I think. She coughs into her hand, and we both remain swaddled in silence for a moment before she suddenly blurts out, "And you? Are you glad to be back?"

I look into her eyes, and she looks away blushing, which puzzles me. "Of course I am," I say, standing and brushing a few stray blades of grass from the backs of my legs. "Though I must say, seeing as my absence was but a flicker before my eyes, it didn't have as poignant an effect on me as it did on all of you," I say sadly.

"I understand," the Falcon Knight says with a small nod, her hands clasped before her as I stoop to pick up my books. "Lucan…" At the tone of her voice I instantly look back to her, worried; when I see tears welling up in her eyes, I inwardly wince. "We… we all missed you so!" Cordelia's pale, elegant face is flushed almost as red as her teary eyes, and she claps her hands to her face and makes to leave in embrassment.

Seeing the redhead cry brings a rush of memories back, and many conversations regarding her past and her inner pain making my throat tighten. _Showing such emotion was never easy for her, but I was her friend… _I set my books down as she walks away, and in a few long strides I catch up to her, my hands gently grasping her quivering shoulders. She tries to pull away, but I suddenly hold her to my chest, and although she squeaks in surprise, I wrap my arms around her, doing my best to comfort one of my comrades in a time of need.

As Cordelia attempts to calm herself, her face buried in my coat, I look over her shoulder and realize that we are not alone. "Um… Cordelia?"

The redhead sniffs for a second, then says in a small voice, "Y-yes?"

"It seems your steed thought you needed a chaperone," I say, and I start to laugh as Cordelia turns and sees her pegasus standing behind her. Her back to me, the spear-toting amazon takes a moment to compose herself and wipe her face, and in order to give her a moment, I toss one of my boots up and try to knock an apple from the tree. "Equia still loves these, I presume?" I ask when I manage to dislodge one after a few tries.

Cordelia smiles, and her eyes tug at me as she holds my gaze. "Yes, she does," she says. "I'm surprised you remember!"

"How could I forget?" I ask with a laugh, tossing the apple in the pegasus' direction. Equia snatches it from the air, and I see Cordelia smile warmly out of the corner of my eye. "I helped Sumia take care of her when you were sick, remember?"

Shaking the hair from her eyes, Cordelia laughs. "Yes, I remember… though I recall you saying it was a touch less difficult than doing the same favor for Cherche's companion."

"Yeah, Minerva was far from my biggest fan," I say, running a hand through my hair as I grin. I look over to see that Cordelia's eyes are still on me, and I feel my face grow warm. "So was there a particular reason you came out here?" I ask.

She shrugs, looking away again towards the Barracks. "It's hard to say," she says. "I mean, I've always been distant from the others, and even Sumia doesn't see my true self very often." She swallows heavily, and I step forward to stand next to her, making the corner of her lips rise a bit. "So when you came back, I… I hoped that maybe we could be friends again. The way we were before you… you…"

Seeing her struggle with the words pains me, so I interject, my hand resting gently on her shoulder. "Of course we're friends, Cordelia," I say, and she looks to me with her eyes glowing. "We have been since the day I first called you a genius."

The redhead's lower lip pouts out, and I laugh as she says, "You know I still don't like being called that!"

"Sorry," I say, teasingly bumping my shoulder into hers. We share a laugh, and then after another quick hug, the beautiful knight mounts her pegasus and launches back into the sky, taking a long, arcing path back towards the stables. _It's good to know that after all this time, _I think as I watch Equia and her mistress rocket through the sky, _the bonds we forged managed to endure._ I pick up my books and head back across the Yard, a small smile on my face.

* * *

_So the Grandmaster of Ylisse is here after all… hm. Doesn't look all that impressive. _

I exhale, and a puff of my icy breath rushes out between my lips. I crouch on a branch several trees away, my pale hand bracing me against the trunk as I watch him walk towards one of the main gates. _My sister must be here somewhere… if these Ylisseans laid so much as a finger on her, I'll gut them like fish. _I lightly drop to the ground when the tactician is far enough away, and once I recover, I whisper a word in an ancient tongue under my breath; a sensation like water being poured over my head cascades down my frame, and I glance down to see that I'm now transparent, almost invisible to the naked eye. _Time to continue my search_.

The grass rustles softly about my ankles as I cross the wide field behind the large complex of buildings, and my eyes flicker around my surroundings incessantly, my hands hovering near the hilts of my twin blades. The home of the Ylisseans is neat and well-kempt, and I can't help but notice the lack of sound as I near one of the buildings.

_Caw!_

I look up and see a crow sitting on the corner of a rooftop, its red eyes beaming down at me. I shiver. _Those things give me the creeps_. Before I can take another step, another _caw _pierces the air, and _another _ebon bird alights upon the fence of what appears to be a sparring ring. _This is an ill omen_, I think as a third crow flies overhead; _these birds are quite rare this far east. _I think for a moment, and then I recall a story I once heard about one of the more infamous men who fought under the Grandmaster. _Hm… if I had to guess, I'd say that I'm not the only visitor recently arrived in Ylisstol._

"Hehehe, you'd be guessing right!"

I spin on my heels, drawing my blades in a blur and swinging them both in the direction of the voice, but no one's there. _It sounded like it was right behind me! How could they see me, and how in the hell did they get inside my head without me noticing? _I sprint for the trees, daggers still in hand; _I will return soon enough, Ylisseans… no man can keep me from my beloved sister._

I make it into the forest without pause, my breath ragged and my heart pounding, and I jump halfway out of my skin when another _caw _rattles through the branches above my head. I head towards the small tent I'd pitched some distance away, and as I pass one of the trees, I gasp. _Who the hell was that? _I think, spinning to face the white-haired figure I saw from the corner of my eye. I take a moment to catch my breath, but I'm walking again soon enough. _This land is truly vile, _I think, _but don't fear, Mila… Mikhael is coming. You'll be safe soon, I promise._

* * *

**Be sure to review, alert or favorite if you like what you see, and _also_: all pairings (except for the two I've already shown to be canon) are still up in the air, so if you have any thoughts, opinions or personal favorites, be sure to PM me or let me know in your review! Thanks, and stay tuned!**


End file.
